All For You
by Fates Twisted Child
Summary: An accident in The World lands Alexandra Mariyata's brother in acoma, and leaves her with an undying fear. She's left with a major problem, especially after she finds an old childhood friend in The World. Noe she has to save them both from their parents
1. Prologue

"Kurama, duck!"  
  
The teen obeyed, ducking down as a dagger flew just millimeters above his white, cat-like ears. He looked up as the monster he and his partner had been fighting vanished, then turned to the one who'd thrown the dagger. Any other person would have fainted, or atleast had a heart attack. Before him stood a centaur-ish looking woman, except instead of a horse she was a wolf and had two tails. Her fur was pitch black, as were the two wolf ears on her head, but her hair, if had been any longer it would have touched the ground, was pure white and her waste-length bangs were blue. Her wicked blood red eyes faded into purple around the pupils. Her body was completely bare, except for a gold band around her chest, gold fingerless gloves, gold bands around her ankles, and several gold chains around her neck and waste. Her stomach and face were scarred and gold marks spiraled around her.  
  
With graceful, soundless steps she walked over and pulled him to his feet,"You ok, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama pulled few pieces of grass out of his mid-back length black hair, his white cat ears twitching slightly, making his waste length red bangs fall in his face,"Think so, my fur's gonna be green for a week from rolling around in this grass, but other than that, I'm fine. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'll be fine,"the wolf-girl cracked her neck lightly,"Another hit and you would have been done for."  
  
"Kurouna, do me a favor."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Remind me to never let you talk me into something like this again."  
  
Kurouna looked lazily at the boy before her, her exct opposite. Like her, he was centaur-like, but her was a white lion with three tails and purple eyes that faded into red. His body was bare, except for the silver gloves, bands around his ankles, and marks spiraling around his chest and back. He walked over and pulled the black dagger out of the dirt and handed it to his opposite.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're a baby?"the black dagger vanished and a two katana's appeared in sheathes on her back,"Come on, one mor elevel and we'll have this dungeon beat. You want that treasure, don't you?"  
  
"There is no way in heaven of hell I'm going down in that dungeon."Kurama crossed his musclar arms.  
  
"Don't tell me big, bad, popular Alex is scared of the dark."Kurouna teased.  
  
"Stop using my real name, ALS."Kurama retorted,"Fine, I'll go, but if I get destroyed you owe me."  
  
Kurouna rolled her eyes,"It took me five minutes to program your character bor, it's not that hard, though it did take me two hours to get by The World's secuity systems so we could use these character forms."  
  
"Cute, my partner is a teenage hacker."a white staff with a silver cresent moon on top of it appeared in his hand,"Let's go."  
  
The two walked down the corridor in front of them and down a set of stairs. They suddenly realized that the walls looked ready to fall apart, and there were strands of digital data floating around.  
  
"Does this seem a little strange to you?"Kurama asked.  
  
"It's like this place was only half finished."Kurouna mused,"I've heard about stuff like this on the message boards. Places that look like they are only half finished. There's usually an unbeatable monster at th eend of the tunnel."  
  
"Un.bea.table?"Kurama paled,"I forgot to save before we came down here!"  
  
"Bro, this is us,"Kurouna rolled her eyes,"if all else fails I can hack the system and port us out of here."  
  
Kurama put his face in his hand and moaned,"UGH!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurouna grabbed the lion-boy's hand and began dragging him down the hall,"Let's go."  
  
"I'm going to die."Kurama moaned.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Kurama, just shut up."  
  
The two players made their way down the hall, not speaking. Well, more like Kurouna trudging and Kurama being dragged along beinhd her. Both players noted the fact that nothing was moving around them, save the bits of digital data. Finally they came to the end of the tunnel. (God, it sounds like they just died ;P) At first it looked like there was nothing there, besides a large treasure chest.  
  
"Now, was that so bad?"Kurouna asked.  
  
*BANG* A huge dragon red with ten heads and too many tails for either player to count exploded through the adjacent wall.  
  
"Looks like you spoke too soon, eh, brat?"Kurama teased,"Then shot off several fire balls at the monster, only to have them bounce off,"I'm going to kick your butt, Alexandra Mishiku!!"  
  
Kurouna snarled and drew her pitch black katanas,"Shut up and hit it with all you've got. One more monster and that treasure's ours."  
  
"One more big, evil, virus monster!"Kurama shouted angrily, firing several lightning bolts at the monster,"I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Once again the attacks just bounced off, some coming dangerouslyclose to hitting Kurouna, who gave him a menacing glare at Kurama,"You call that a hit?!" She raced up and began to slash at the dragon, not that it did any good,"Ok, this isn't gonna be as easy as I though." One of the creatures many tails suddenly slapped her against the wall with a sharp THUD.  
  
"Kurouna!"Kurama jumped in front of her as a fireball was blasted at his partner. He was thrown backwards into her.  
  
Kurouna let out a groan and shoved Kurama off of her,"Baka."  
  
She charged again, only to get thrown back again. Suddenly, everything started to go wrong. It was like the system was short circutting, the colors went wrong and all sound was lost. Kurouna couldn't react fast enough, by the time she'd managed to get up, the dragon had come down with all ten heads upon her best friend.  
  
"KURAMA!!!"  
  
GAME OVER 


	2. Discovery

Kurouna stared up at the night sky, her long hair flying in her face,"How could I have been so stupid? What the hell made me think we were different from any other player? That dragon was infected with a virus, no questions asked. UGH!" She spun around and punched out a boulder behind her,"I am such an idiot!!"  
  
"Somebody's got a temper."  
  
She spun around in suprise to see Bear standing behind her,"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on an angry chick, especially one with FOUR legs to kick your butt with?"  
  
Bear sat down on the rock next to her,"Actaully, no. It's not really any of my business, but what are you so mad about?"  
  
"Why the heck should I tell you?"Kurouna drew one of her black katanas and began sharpening it with a rock,"For all I know, you could be an admin monster trying to get rid of me."  
  
"But you don't believe that, do you?"Bear smirked,"I know a boy like you. He refuses to trust anyone and keeps to himself. He's also an outlaw, as I suspect from your appearance, you are too."  
  
"What was your first clue? Any idiot with half a brain knows character designs like mine are illegal."  
  
"You could care less about what people think, that's what sets you apart from your brother."  
  
Kurouna was taken by suprise,"How did you...?"  
  
"It's simple really, the name Kurouna means dark half in techno language, and is normally given to the darker of two siblings, usually twins. I've also heard that you have a partner named Kurama, which, in techno, means light half. He's your exact opposite, am I right." Kurouna just nodded. "Something happened to him, didn't it? The two of you are supposedly always together."  
  
"You've done your homework."Kurouna couldn't help but crack a smile,"Yes, Kurama is my brother and I am never seen without him in The World, real life being a completely different story. We were fighting our way through a dungeon last week, and we were attacked by a virus infected monster. Kurama was hit and got deleted. Normally, I can go under the system and gate out if something like that were to happen, but the virus stopped me. The only way I could tear myself out was to just unplug my link, and when I did..."  
  
  
  
A girl, about fourteen with waste-length white hair and equally long purple bangs, tore off her visor and turned to look next to her. A boy, the same age with spiked black hair and chin-length red bangs, was unconscious next to her. He was barely breathing and his connectiong to The World was still on.  
  
"ALEX!!"the girl began to shake him furiously,"Alex, wake up! Damnit, wake up. Quit playing games!" But she knew he wasn't playing.  
  
  
  
Kurouna shook the memory out of her head,"I've never been so scared in my life."  
  
Bear listened intently,"Did the doctor say anything?"  
  
"He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He also said my brother was the second case this year, and the other hasn't come out of acoma yet. I wasplanning on playing snoop when I go to the hospital later, to see if I can find out about this 'other case'. trying to do all this research on your own is murder."  
  
"I've heard about cases like that. There are even rumors about people who are stuck here."  
  
Kurouna gave an involutary shudder,"I'd probably like being stuck in The World, no homework, no teachers, no after school jobs to get money to pay for my insane stepmother's disgusting habits. That'd be heaven for me."  
  
"Sounds like a hard life. Kurama must mean a lot to you."  
  
"He's the only friend I've had since I was seven years old. Well, it's almost morning, I need to get over to the hospital to check on my brother. That's for listening to me, it took away a lot of the stress. You know alot about The World, don't you?"  
  
Bear nodded,"I've been playing for awhile."  
  
"Thought so. I'll have to email you if I ever need help. There's just something about you I know I can trust."  
  
"Thanks, here, take this." Kurouna received Bear's member address. "If you ever need help, or just someone to take your anger out on, just drop me a note. Have you gotten the chance to go back to the dungeon where you were attacked?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When you get the chance, call me, and we can go check it out. I've got a friend who may be able to help you, too."  
  
"Sounds good."Kurouna gave a rare smile,"I'll contact you when I get the chance." With that she vanished.  
  
  
  
The white haired girl sat down on the edge of Alex's hospital bed,"Hey bro. How ya doin'? What am I saying? You're in acoma thanks to a stupid game, of corse you're doin' bad. Well, I'm starting on the my research, apparently you're not the only one this has happened to. There's a boy who was brought in a few months ago that's in the same condition as you. I'm gonna go check that out in a little while. I also talked to a player named Bear, he's going to help in any way he can. Hopefully we'll be able to help you."  
  
"Alexandra?"  
  
She looked up to see a young nurse standing behind her,"Yeah?"  
  
"We have to do some more tests on your brother, can you wait outside."  
  
"Of course."Alexandra got up and walked out of the room. Instead of heading for the waiting room, she went the other direction, off in search of the infamous 'other case'. She just wandered for a while, checking out room after room. Finally she came to the end of the hall. She peeked into the last room. It was dark, and eerie. At first the teen thought there was no one in there, then the steady beeps and hums of several machines entered her ears. "What the?" She slipped into the room and the form of a young boy, no older than her with short grey-silver hair, lying on the bed, came into view. She blinked, then blinked again,"Suka?"  
  
She walked over and grabbed a chart off the end of the bed,'Tsukasa Nurimu, age fourteen, gender male, blood type O, notes: subject has been in acoma for nearly a year, father wishes to take off life support, no mother to be heard of. Father has tried to kill several times. Patient lapsed into acoma while playing The World. Friends and family, of any, never visit.' She nearly dropped the clip board,"Tsukasa..." With shaky hands, she returned the clip board to it's place and walked over next to the bed. The boy's face was pale and weak. An IV dripped into his arm and several machines beeped all around him.  
  
Alexandra shook her head,"Why does this not suprise me? My stupidity not only putsmy brother into acoma, but it also causes me to find the cousin and best friend I haven't seen in seven years! Cute."  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" She spun around to see a man with matted black hair and blood shot eyes standing behind her. "Get out!! Get out damnit!!"  
  
Alexandra obeyed, but stuck around to make sure Tsukasa wasn't killed by his crazed father,"Suka..." 


	3. Meeting

Alexandra slowly walked down the hall of her school, laptop held to her chest. Her long white hair was held behind her in two braided pig-tails and her bangs hung in her face, hiding a healing slash over her left eye. The spiked collars around her neck and wrists felt unnaturally tight, as did her usually loose, low-rise dark purple, long sleeve shirt. Her midnight black hip huggers and combat boots felt sticky from blood leaking from un-closed gashes on her legs. Everything was falling apart around her. Her twin brother and her cousin, the only friends she'd ever hand, were in acoma, her stepmother had come home drunk, again, and had decided to use Alexandra for a pin cushion, or, in this case, a knife cushion, she was failing world history and home ec., and she was getting blamed for Alex's comatose state.  
  
"Hey! Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
  
She turned in the direction of the yelling. A girl, about her age, with shoulder length brown hair that seemed to stick out to the side was cornered against her locker with several boys around her. Alexandra recognized one of them, a boy with bleach blond hair, which poked out of his head in spikes. "Martichu!!"  
  
The boy looked up from his taunting,"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite enemy, 'Kick Ass Als, the rabid wolf of Sakyoru High. How's your brother doin'?"  
  
Alexandra's red and purple eyes flashed dangerously,"That's low, Martichu, very low. But, then again, that's all you gang slime know, low. You couldn't give a proper insult if the script was right in front of your face, even if you DID know how to read."  
  
Martichu glared menacingly at her,"Atleast I didn't put my brother into acoma was a stupid game!"  
  
"Why you!"Alexandra charged, knocking the boy off his feet with a well placed punch to the face, which really hurt considering the fact that her fingerless black gloves were lined with metal. The oher boys, about five of them, tried to attack, but they were all repeled with a few simple kicks and punches. Before anyone knew it, all six boys were laying in a pile next to the principal's door.  
  
Alexandra turned back to the girl,"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."she smiled,"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"My name's Amane."  
  
"Alexandra."  
  
"What's up with the nick name?"  
  
"My brother gave it to me, and it just stuck. Kick ass Als is prety much self explanatory, the rabid wolf thing came from one of my sketches and my ugly temper."  
  
"I can tell."Amane smiled and pried open her locker,"What's your next class?"  
  
"Alegebra."  
  
"Same here. I hate any kind of math, I'm failing right now, and if I don't get my grades up soon, my parents are gonna take away my computer privleges, which means no playing The World. The only subject I'm good at is world history."  
  
Alexandra's eyes sparkled,"Hmm, I've got an idea. You help me in world history and I'll tutor you in math, how 'bout it?"  
  
"Deal." the two girls shook hands and made their way down the hall to class, bouncing from one subject to the next.  
  
  
  
Amane chewed on the end of her pencil in annoyance,"Ugh, this is ANNOYING!"  
  
Alexandra looked down at her from her branch-top perch,"Ok, I'll agree with you, finding intrest is a pain."  
  
"Hey, wanna go get something to eat? I'm starved."Amane suggested.  
  
"I guess."Alexandra shrugged and jumped out of the tree,"Ice cream sound good?"  
  
"Cookie dough?"  
  
"Is there any other kind?"Alexandra teased,"Come on, we can take my motorcycle."  
  
"Aren't you underaged?"Amane asked.  
  
"So?"the two girls raced across the school soccer feild and out into theparking lot. A black motorcycle with a white wolf painted on the side was propped up against a wall. Alexandra quickly jumped on and pulled a key out of her pocket. She revved up the engine,"Hop on!"  
  
Amane looked at her like she was crazy,"No way!"  
  
"Come on, it's fun."Alexandra smirked,"You haven't lived till you've taken a ride with one of the Soluna twins."  
  
Amane finally gave in, and climbed on, wrapping her arms tightly around Alexandra's waste for fear of falling off (GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!) and Alexandra shot off towards the road. Amane latched on tighter, digging her face into the back of Als' shirt to muffle her scream. Alexandra shot in and out of the afternoon traffic, weaving between the cars. They suddenly came to a patch of road work. Amane tried to yell for her to turn, but, instead, it came out as a terrified shreik. Alexandra pulled the motorcycle into a wheelie and used a nearby sports car as a ramp, sending the two girls flying over the construction.  
  
Amane dug her face deeper into Alexandra's back, making the driver cringe in pain,'Oh my god I'm gonna die!'  
  
"We're here." Amane looked up to realize they were at the town ice cream shop.  
  
Amane shook her head, then realized there was something sticky on her face,"What the?" She ran a finger across her cheek to find a red liquid on it,"Tell me this isn't..."  
  
Alexandra slapped her hand over the stunned girl's mouth before she could scream,"Yes, it is. I'll explain in a minute. Go wash your face off and I'll get our ice cream."  
  
Amane nodded and walked off in the direction of the restrooms. She quickly wasked the blood off her face,"Oh my god, there was blood on the back of her shirt!"  
  
Amane dried her face off and looked at her shirt, there were a few blood stains on her white t-shirt too,"Oh brother."  
  
"Catch!"she spun around just in time to see a black t-shirt come flying at her, coming from the hands of Alexandra, who was somehow holding onto two ice cream cones as well. "Sorry, I probably should have warned you."  
  
"Yeah."Amane pulled her shirt off and put the one Alexandra had given her on, then took one of the two ice cream cones she had,"So, are you gonna explain or not?"  
  
The two girls walked out and sat down at a table. Alexandra tooks a bite out of her ice cream, then began her story,"It's pretty simple really. My blood doesn't clot very well, it's a blood disease I inherited from my father. My mother died giving birth to me and my twin brother, Alexander, and, few years later, dad remarried, then, just about a month after the wedding, he was killed in a fire at his office, leaving me and Alex with our stepmother. Right after that she started drinking and doing drugs. A few years later, she started beating me and Alex, taking everything she could find to us, knives mostly, hence the blood on my back. I try to banadage it up, but the blood seeps through and I can't change the banadages at school of the teachers will start to worry."  
  
Amane nodded,"Wow, I've heard stories like that, but I never imagined it really happened."  
  
"Yeah, that's why Alex and I have part time jobs working where ever we can. We have to support ourselves and our stepmother. It's a miracle we have enough time to go online, but, that's probably gonna stop for awhile, now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Alexandra shook her head,"Alex and I ran into some trouble in The World, and now Alex is in acoma. It's completely my job to support us now. The only other family we have is my cousin, and he's been in acoma for almost a year, an accident in The World. His father, my uncle-in-law, keeps trying to kill him."  
  
Amane nibbled away at her ice cream,"Maybe I can help. I've got some friends in The World that are already semi-invloved in this stuff, they'd love to help, not to mention one of them can't log out. His name's Tsukasa, atleast, I think it's he, Bear thinks he might actually be a girl."  
  
Alexandra spit out the bite of ice cream she'd been swallowing,"Tsukasa?!"  
  
"Yeah, why? You know that name?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I know it." 


End file.
